1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispersion containing at least two types of particles, a process for preparing a dispersion and a method for stabilizing a dispersion.
2. Background Art
The stabilization of aqueous silicic acid dispersions with aluminum salts for use for the coating of print media, e.g. paper, is disclosed in the publication by Cabot, EP 1 124 693 A1. Cationic dispersions having a positive zeta potential are obtained. The high electrolyte content or salt content is disadvantageous.
Other known methods for stabilizing silicic acid dispersions are the addition of alkali and establishing of a high pH with KOH or NaOH. Here, the high electrolyte content or salt content and the alkalinity are disadvantageous.